Quédate a dormir esta noche (One-shot)
by Samh23
Summary: Shizuo fuma tranquilo mientras piensa en sus asuntos, apunto de dormirse la pulga se vuelve a meter en su vida y a interrumpirle el sueño. Shizaya One-shot.


**Quédate a dormir esta noche (One-shot)**

**Bueno esto es algo que se me ocurrió hoy, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Shizuo fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo tirado boca arriba sobre su cama, simplemente pensaba… cada calada del cigarrillo le daba una nueva idea y poco a poco se había ido perdiendo en sus propios pensamientos. Luego de apagar el último y ya con la cajetilla vacía, los pensamientos fueron desapareciendo y fue quedándose dormido lentamente. Cuando ya casi los brazos de Morfeo lo abrazaban por completo un ruido lo sacó de su trance, alguien había entrado por la ventana y se acercaba tranquilamente hacia él; al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos ojos rojizos que lo observaban, pero no fue por esto que lo reconoció, no claro que no; ya lo había olido cuando este se encontraba a unas cuadras; pero todavía más que eso, desde hacía unas horas, cuando apenas se había recostado sobre la cama había tenido el presentimiento de que esa odiosa punga vendría esa noche.

-Shizu-chan nunca cambiará ¿Qué clase de persona fuma hasta esta hora de la noche sobre la cama? Jajajajaja cierto, lo olvidaba, eres un monstruo así que la normalidad no aplica en ti ¿verdad?

"La pulga" como solía llamarlo Shizuo había esperado alguna reacción exagerada como casi siempre solía suceder, pero esa noche tal vez por el cansancio, no había movido un solo músculo; simplemente se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, eso le molestaba, ¿Por qué todos los humanos hacían lo que él quería y este patético monstruo no?. Tch!

Cuándo Izaya se preparaba para hablar nuevamente, una mano lo cogió del cuello fuertemente e interrumpió su apenas preparada burla:

-¿A qué has venido a mi departamento? ¿Acaso quieres que te mate ahora?

-jaja, de..de..jame.. guees..pigar

El azabache lo pateó varias veces hasta que el rubio lo soltó; mientras se aclaraba la garganta tosiendo y recuperaba el aliento; Shizuo se había sentado en el borde de la cama y se fijaba si aún le quedaba algún cigarrillo en alguna parte…

-He venido a ver cómo va tu desdichada vida y a reírme un poco de eso; dijo Izaya mientras se acercaba sensualmente, casi como un gato; se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio y lo forzó a que se recostara nuevamente mientras en azabache lo miraba desde arriba, luego puso un dedo en la frente de su enemigo y bajó por el lado izquierdo hasta llegar a su barbilla.

-jaajajja ¿ah sí? ¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana para reírte de mi desdichada vida? Mientras movía una de sus manos hacia la cintura del otro y la otra hacia la parte trasera de su cuello ¡Vayamos al grano!

El guardaespaldas presiono el cuerpo del informante hacia abajo y le plantó un profundo beso; el otro, sorprendido, tardó en salir de su sorpresa y ya luego cuando le volvieron a plantar otro beso, se dignó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo…

* * *

-Nhhgg aah, Shizu-chan e e…estás muy salvaje hoy Mmmg ¿Es porqué llegué tarde y te hice esperar? ¿Ya no soportabas un minuto más sin mí?

-Tch! Oi!, cállate o te callaré arrancándote la lengua!

-Awwm siempre tan romántico.

El rubio reaccionó a esta última frase. Irritante! Eso es lo que era esa voz, completamente irritante! Y le cogió nuevamente del cuello para asfixiarlo un poco y así se callara.

-Eres realmente molesto, baja voz o Tom-san te escuchará.

El informante se sacudió las manos que aprisionaban su cuello e hizo que todo el acto se congelara por unos instantes.

-¿Quée?! ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Está durmiendo en el sofá

-¿Y qué hace él durmiendo en el sofá?

-No es tu problema! Ahora volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo!

Shizuo presionó fuertemente su miembro dentro de su amante, pero Izaya se negaba a soltar sonido alguno. ¡Había funcionado! La pulga se había callado, pero ahora el hecho de que no quisiera dejar salir su voz le proponía un reto, un reto muy excitante que cumplir; así que el vaivén de penetraciones se hizo más veloz y le separó más las piernas, luego empujó las rodillas del azabache hacia abajo haciendo que tocaran su propio pecho, pero nada! La maldita pulga no dejaba salir ni un pequeño suspiro!

-Oi! Mírame!, el rubio cogió de la barbilla al otro y lo obligo a mirarlo: sus penetrantes ojos rojos estaban un poco llorosos, sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y todo su rostro cubierto de sudor. Shizuo sintió un impulso irresistible ante aquella expresión y le besó delicadamente la frente. – No te preocupes, él duerme en mi sillón, pero tú duermes en mi cama…

Y siguieron en lo suyo, solo que esta vez Izaya dejó salir todo! Sus gemidos eran fuertes pero naturales, y se aferró fuertemente al cuello de su amante; sin embargo unos minutos después y sin detenerse Izaya volvió a hablar…

-Mientes! Ssé que que mgggh me mientes!

Shizuo disminuyó el ritmo y escuchó atentamente al azabache

-Yo nunca he dormido en tu cama, he estado en tu cama pero siempre me hechas antes de que me quede dormido.

-Jajajajajjajaja ¿Acaso estás celoso? Ajajajajaja no creí que eso fuera posible; pero qué astuto eres, me llamas mentiroso, te quejas y sueltas tus celos en una sola frase; tienes razón mentí, Tom-san no está aquí, solo quería ver tu reacción.

Izaya se quedó con la boca abierta, a lo que Shizuo se rió y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, con ganas de venganza y mucha energía que desfogar el azabache profundizó el beso llegando a todas las cavidades del guardaespaldas, luego lo obligó a echarse en la cama boca arriba y subió y bajó, montando la gran virilidad del otro hasta que ya no pudo más y derramó toda su pasión; luego de esto el rubio se corrió tranquilamente dentro de su enemigo.

Cansados de tanta pasión Izaya se recostó en el pecho de Shizuo y este lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Quédate a dormir esta noche.


End file.
